Train Ride
by All Is Ever Dark
Summary: [Traduction]. MidoKuro. Midorima pensait que rien n'irait mal, puis il croisa Kuroko.


**Train ride**

**Taikodrum**

Fandom : Kuroko no basket

Personnages: Midorima Shintaro / Kuroko Tetsuya

Pairing : Midorima/Kuroko

Disclaimer : KnB appartient à Tadatoshi Fujimaki, l'image est... à quelqu'un et l'histoire à Taikodrum et, comme souvent, je ne sais pas si l'auteur est d'accord, ou pas, pour que je traduis l'histoire.

* * *

C'était inévitable.

La route de Midorima de sa maison pour aller à Teiko requerrait de prendre le train, ce qui voulait aussi dire être coincé dans un endroit avec des étrangers. Il n'avait rien contre eux, mais ça aurait été un problème entièrement différent s'il avait connu leurs signes astrologiques.

Chaque matin, il écoutait les conseils d'Oha-Asa : Quel serait son rang ? Quel porte-bonheur devrait-il apporter ?

Il avait été heureux en recevant la nouvelle que les Cancers étaient les mieux placés. En assurance, cependant, il emporta Kerosuke, son porte-bonheur du jour, avant de quitter sa maison.

En rétrospective, il avait oublié une chose importante : le signe avec lequel il avait le moins de compatibilité. Malheureusement, avant même d'arriver à la gare il en rencontra un.

_« Les Cancers sont dans leur meilleur état aujourd'hui, mais qu'ils soient sûr de se tenir éloignés des Verseaux ou alors ce sera de la malchance ! »_

« Bonjour, Midorima-kun », le salua Kuroko, sa voix ne montrant comme d'habitude aucune émotion.

Une veine apparut sur la tête de l'amoureux de l'horoscope en réponse. « Que fais-tu ici, Kuroko ? »

Kuroko cligna des yeux avant de dire, « Je prends le train ici pour aller à l'école. Je ne savais pas que tu allais aussi à cette gare, Midorima-kun. »

_Je ne le savais pas non plus, _Pensa sinistrement Midorima. _Peut-être devrai-je prendre un autre chemin._

Non. C'était le chemin le plus rapide pour aller au collège, et Akashi ne le prendrait pas à la légère s'il était e retard à l'entraînement du matin.

« Kuroko, fais-moi une faveur, » dit Midorima, remontant ses lunettes. « Toi et moi avons la pire compatibilité aujourd'hui. Ce serait mieux si tu restais éloigné de moi. »

Même si les mots étaient brutaux, Kuroko ne parut pas le moins du monde offensé. « Je comprends, Midorima-kun. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, le train arriva. Midorima entra à l'intérieur rapidement, et bientôt, les portes automatiques se fermèrent avant que le train ne commence à bouger. Juste au moment ou il réarrangeait sa prise sur son sac, quelque chose de bleu retint son attention. Tournant brusquement la tête, il vit Kuroko debout à côté de lui.

« Ne t'ai-je pas dit de rester loin de moi ?! » Midorima essayait de ne pas crier.

« Je m'excuse. Tout est arrivé si vite. » Répondit Kuroko.

Avant qu'un autre mot n'ait pu quitter la bouche de Midorima, le train s'arrêta et les portes derrière eux s'ouvrirent. Même un membre de la Génération des Miracles n'avait aucune chance contre la ruée d'une foule désespérée qui ne voulait pas être en retard au travail, les poussant à l'intérieur. Les deux finirent du côté opposé avec le dos de Kuroko contre le mur et Midorima le bloquant involontairement avec son corps et ses mains pressées contre le mur pour se soutenir.

Une fois que la ruée fut stoppée, le train bougea enfin.

Midorima tenta de garder une distance de sécurité entre lui et Kuroko. Cependant, la foule derrière l'empêcha de s'éloigner.

Ce jour pouvait-il devenir pire ?

« Midorima-kun. » la douce voix du joueur fantôme le sortit de ses pensées. Baissant les yeux sur le garçon, Midorima vit de l'inquiétude dans ces yeux bleus.

« Tout va bien. Je peux traverser cette masse et trouver un endroit où rester », suggéra Kuroko.

Une image de Kuroko se faisant écraser par la foule sans que personne ne s'en rende compte traversa son esprit. Définitivement une exagération. Rien de tel n'était jamais arrivé dans l'histoire des trajets en train. Aussi, Kuroko pourrait se trouver un siège avec l'aide de sa misdirection.

Il n'y avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter, mais la culpabilité montait en lui.

Même s'ils n'étaient pas compatibles, cela semblait injuste de repousser Kuroko dans cette masse.

Peut-être qu'il pourrait faire une exception pour cette fois.

« L'Oha-Asa ne voulait pas dire tous les Verseaux » dit-il rapidement. « Donc tu n'as pas besoin de partir. »

Alors qu'il étudiait le visage de Kuroko pour savoir ce que serait sa réponse, il oublia de respirer quand un petit sourire orna le visage de Kuroko.

« Midorima-kun est gentil. »

Le visage du shooter devint d'un rouge vibrant. « Qu-qu'est-ce que tu dis imbécile ! »

« C'est la vérité. » les magnifiques orbes bleus s'adoucirent alors qu'ils continuaient à regarder les orbes émeraude. « Tu es vraiment gentil. »

Midorima détourna les yeux, regardant n'importe où sauf le garçon en face de lui. « Imbécile », marmonna t-il.

Et ainsi, le reste du trajet fut passé en silence, les deux appréciant la compagnie de l'autre.

Bien sûr, Midorima ne l'admettrait pas.

* * *

_Les Mido/Kuro sont encore trop rares dans le monde des fanfictions..._

_Reviews?_


End file.
